


Adam Sackler's Breeding Kink (request from tumblr)

by sydwrites



Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Category: Girls (TV), hbo girls
Genre: Breeding Kink, F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smutty goodness, public bathroom sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydwrites/pseuds/sydwrites
Summary: It was a mistake bringing Adam to your company’s semi-formal yearly awards event...Or was it?
Relationships: Adam Sackler & Reader, Adam Sackler & You, Adam Sackler/Reader
Series: ADAM SACKLER ONESHOTS & REQUESTS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2045128
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Adam Sackler's Breeding Kink (request from tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi can i pls request an Adam Sackler breeding kink smut? Thank you!✨  
> — Anonymous
> 
> enjoy, my dears!

It was a mistake bringing Adam to your company’s semi-formal yearly awards event. You honestly couldn’t believe that he even agreed to join you, but Sackler is always full of surprises.  
You were reminded of that when his fingers crept down to rub against your covered folds as soon as you sat down for the awards presentation. He was always horny, that Adam Sackler, but that’s part of the reason you loved him. He never stopped trying to please you or finding new, exciting things to spice up your sex life.  
Fingering you under the table wasn’t necessarily a new thing, you’d been with the man for almost two years now, but doing it at a company event while sitting at a table surrounded by your coworkers was new and pretty risky.  
You bit your lip and tried not to make any noise as you clapped along with the ceremony, attempting to focus on anything other than Adam’s wandering hand.  
It was working, until he slid underneath the lace of your underwear. And, of course, you had just started drinking water when his fingers made contact.  
Your breath hitched as you swallowed the water, which caused you to erupt into a fit of coughing. Your entire table as well as those around you looked at you with worried expressions. You drank some more water after the coughing stopped, giving everyone a thumbs-up to indicate that you were okay. They all smiled lightly and returned their attention back to the ceremony while you looked over at Adam, who was smiling like a fucking lottery winner.  
You mouthed, “I hate you” to him and he just chuckled.  
He bent down to whisper in your ear, “You look really pretty tonight.”  
You whispered in his ear, “Yeah, you definitely made that clear before we got here.”  
Your cheeks flushed pink at the memory of Adam pullling up your dress and fucking you against the kitchen counter before you got here.  
He sighed. “Just wish that the guys would keep their eyes to themselves. They should know that you belong to me, perhaps I haven’t made it clear enough.”  
You sucked in a breath as he left kisses down your neck, nipping on occasion before he reached your shoulder and pulled away. He removed his hands from your body and folded them in his lap, which was odd for him. He always had them around you. But then it hit you:  
He was trying to hide his boner.  
You licked your lips and smirked as you rested your hand on his thigh, hearing him inhale quickly as you ran it up higher and higher. When you reached his folded hands, you pushed them away and immediately put your palm on his growing erection. He growled lowly as you slowly rubbed back and forth, occasionally teasing his head with your fingertips. He grew harder and harder, stretching the material of his dress pants and you just chuckled to yourself.  
Suddenly, he seized your wrist roughly and put it back over on your own lap. You looked up at him and saw his darkened eyes.  
Oh shit, you were in for it now.  
He leaned over to bite the pulse point on your neck before whispering,  
“You’re going to get up and walk to the bathroom discreetly, do not draw attention to yourself. Go into the single, lock it, and wait patiently until I get there. No touching, I’ll know it if you do.”  
You gulped at his commanding tone as he pulled away before you got up, walking over to the restrooms and stepping into the single one. You quickly locked the door, pulse beating out of your chest at the rush you felt sneaking around like this. It was so dirty and wrong, but you loved it.  
A few minutes passed before you heard his fist against the door. You unlocked it and he immediately slipped in and locked it behind him before grabbing you roughly and pushing you back against it. He kissed you intensely as his hands groped your figure. You jumped up onto him, wrapping your legs around his hips, enjoying the small groan he let out at the new friction on his aching length. He quickly spun you around and walked over to the sink, pulling your dress up before placing you down gently on the cold surface.  
“A-Adam, we don’t have much time…” You breathed.  
He attached his lips to your neck, sucking and biting hard.  
“Don’t worry, it won’t take long for me to claim you and make you mine.” He simply replied. “Gotta make sure that those guys know you’re mine.”  
You were confused. “What guys?”  
“Your coworkers. Andrew and the other one that you’re always talking about…what’s his name…”  
“Harrison.” You interjected.  
“Yeah, fucking Harrison. They were looking at you with hungry eyes tonight. Looked like they wanted to fuck you raw…but that’s my job, isn’t it? You’re my pussy to fuck and put my cum into, my little cumbucket. All mine.”  
You gasped as he bit down hard on your shoulder as he took his pants off and started stroking himself.  
“Can’t wait for them to see you all full of my cum, belly all big with my baby. Then they’ll know you’re mine. Gonna fuck a baby into you, Y/N. Fuck, do you know how many times I’ve touched myself thinking about your belly all nice and round with our child? So fucking full of me, shit.”  
Where in the world did this come from? you thought as his hips began thrusting into his hand. You just assumed that it was Adam and his often odd dirty talk, so you just went along with it. Plus, you couldn’t deny that you had a little bit of a breeding kink, though you’d never really explored it. Until now.  
“Yes Adam, I want your baby. Please, fill my pussy with your cum and give me a baby.” You sighed and he groaned against your neck, biting down on another spot.  
“Oh fuck Y/N, I’m gonna fill you up so fucking nice, your whore cunt won’t be able to hold it all. It’ll soak your underwear and you’ll have to fucking sit on it the rest of the night, pussy soaked with my cum all night.”  
He growled before pushing your underwear to the side, lining himself up with your entrance and pushing in. You let out a strangled moan as he immediately set a brutal pace.  
“S-Shit Adam, your cock feels so good in me.”  
“Y/N…fuck…always so tight for me. No matter how many times I fuck your whore cunt you’re still so tight for me. Always such a fucking slut for my cock, aren’t you? You love being my little cockslut, giving me holes to dump my cum into.”  
The sound of skin slapping quickly filled the small space, along with yours and Adams grunts, moans, and groans.  
“I’m already close, Adam. P-Please fill me up, fuck me so good that you get me pregnant. I wanna have your baby, Adam.”  
He cried out, “F-Fuck! Fuck Y/N, I’m gonna fill you with children. Can’t wait to see your fucking big belly, all nice and full of our child. Fuck, you’re gonna look so sexy baby. Can’t wait to fuck your horny pregnant cunt, fuck!”  
You could tell he was getting close by the way his hips started thrusting rapidly, losing the rhythm as he gets closer to release. Your walls began pulsing around him as your own orgasm quickly approached.  
“Adam, I’m so close. Fill me up with your cum, please, I need it so bad baby.” You breathed out before throwing your head back and letting out a loud moan.  
“Yeah, gonna fill you up and show all your fucking coworkers who you belong to. Say it, Y/N. Tell them whose cock you belong to, who’s fucking you this good. Whose children you’ll be full of soon. Who fucking owns you?”  
“Y-You, Adam! It’s you, please! I’m gonna cum, please fill me with children! Fuck your seed up into my cunt until I’m pregnant!”  
His hips started thrusting erratically as he came close to his orgasm, length pulsing inside of your walls as you squeezed him with all you’ve got.  
“Fuck, your cunt is really desperate, huh? Gonna fucking squeeze my cum out, fuck. Your cunt wants my babies so bad Y/N, such a slut for my cock. I’m gonna stuff you full, fuck!”  
You cried out as his hips stuttered, shooting his warm cum all over your inner walls. His finger came down to rub your clit vigorously and your back arched as you screamed out, pouring your fluids all over his length which caused him to release even more inside of you. He kept thrusting slowly through his orgasm, making sure that his cum went as deep inside of you as possible before pulling out. He watched as some of your shared release dripped out of your entrance and he quickly brought his fingers up to collect it before shoving it back into you. You were sensitive from orgasm so you yelped as he fucked the cum back into you with his fingers.  
Then, he quickly pulled your underwear back into place. Meanwhile, you had collapsed back onto the cold countertop, completely spent from your orgasm as Adam pulled his pants back on and straightened himself out before helping you off the counter. You pulled your dress back down and looked into the mirror to adjust your look before his large arms came to wrap around your waist. He leaned over you and placed light kisses on your neck before turning you around to attack your face with kisses. You giggled as you pushed him off, a big dopey smile on his face.  
“I love you so much, Y/N.” His hands reached down to touch your stomach. “I hope you get pregnant, if not today then in the future. You’d be such a fucking good mom and we’d have the best fucking kids.”  
You smiled and blushed. “I love you too Adam. But, no kids until I get married. Don’t go writing checks my vagina can’t cash.”  
He laughed and you chuckled before reaching up to bring his lips down for another kiss. You pulled away and bit your lip.  
“Now, how the fuck are we going to get out of here without drawing suspicion?”

**Author's Note:**

> syd <3


End file.
